Trafalgar Law Drabbles: Dialogue Only
by MisakiKazune
Summary: The title says it all, really. Includes several - if not all - genres and characters; AU and non-AU. The genres listed are mere formalities. Constantly updated.
1. Bar

**Title: **Bar

**Summary: **In which Trafalgar Law was drinking one of his solitary nights away in a bar that he spotted a red-haired beauty seated on the bar stool.

**Character(s): **Trafalgar Law, Nami

**Pairing(s): **Trafalgar Law x Nami

**Word Count: **16

**Warning(s): **Suggested sex / booty call. (Not so) AU.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Bar**

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Alone?"

"Constantly."

"Lonely?"

"Debatable."

"Single?"

"Definitely."

"Sober?"

"Barely."

"My place?"

"Bathroom."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

**The End**


	2. Hallway

**Title: **Hallway

**Summary: **In which Dr. Trafalgar Law bumped into Dr. Crocus by chance on the hospital's hallway.

**Character(s): **Trafalgar Law, Crocus

**Pairing(s): **None

**Word Count: **46

**Warning(s): **AU.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Hallway**

"Holy crap! How come you're not retired yet?"

"Y'know, while some others choose to take that as an insult, I happily take it as a compliment."

"Tch. Old geezers and their so-called wisdom. You're welcome, by the way."

"I didn't say thank you."

"You just did."

**The End**


	3. Cafeteria

**Title: **Cafeteria

**Summary: **In which Dr. Trafalgar Law was hanging round the hospital's cafeteria, sharing a table with the old fart whose presence he'd come to tolerate. Kind of a continuation to my previous work.

**Character(s): **Trafalgar Law, Crocus

**Pairing(s): **None

**Word Count: **127

**Warning(s): **Minor language. AU.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Jings! What in the bloody hell did they put into these muffins? They taste like crap that a crap crapped!"

"It's a hospital's caf. What do you expect? And besides, you taste them everyday. Somehow your petty, idiotic, undeveloped, and not to mention _green _mind must've figured out they weren't going to taste any different any day. So why bother coming?"

"Because it's free, you rust-head. It's called taking advantages off of a privilege. Got it? Or was it too fast and modern for your ancient, out-of-dated brain? I heard the museum downtown was short on prehistorical goods. It'd probably sell for a good price. Y'know, since you need to gather fortune for your dying testament and such."

"Or you're just stupid. Yep. That must be it."

**The End**


	4. Lake

**Title: **Lake

**Summary: **In which Trafalgar Law was taking a lazy walk through the woods of The Isle of Woman and finding The Empress by herself by the lake.

**Character(s): **Trafalgar Law, Boa Hancock, Monkey D. Luffy

**Pairing(s): **Boa Hancock x Monkey D. Luffy

**Word Count: **89

**Warning(s): **None.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Lake**

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. What's wrong?"

"Have you been crying?"

"No, I have not."

"You've been crying."

"What makes you think of such nonsense?"

"You should really just answer the question."

"It was more of a statement to me."

"So you have been crying."

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving."

"He's going to be alright, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know alright."

"…"

"Luffy's going to be fine. He's in my hands after all."

"…"

"He's strong."

"That I know."

"Hmm."

"…and thanks."

**The End**


	5. Counter

**Title: **Counter

**Summary: **In which Trafalgar Law was tending the bar when a distressed-looking woman slumped down onto the surface.

**Character(s): **Trafalgar Law, Nami

**Pairing(s): **None (Trafalgar Law x Nami if you squint)

**Word Count: **87

**Warning(s): **AU.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Counter**

"What can I get you?"

"Give me the strongest you've got."

"..."

"..."

"Here."

"I'm gonna need more than this."

"Rough night?"

"A little too rough."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I would rather pass."

"You sure? I've been told I'm an excellent listener."

"I can see that."

"Suit yourself."

"..."

"Want me to top that off?"

"Please, I'm begging you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How much?"

"Save it. It's on the house."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"I know."

**The End**


	6. Island

**Title: **Island

**Summary: **In which Trafalgar Law ran into Eustass 'Captain' Kidd for the third island they visited.

**Character(s): **Trafalgar Law, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd

**Pairing(s): **None.

**Word Count: **148

**Warning(s): **None.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Island**

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"No, _you _have got to be kidding me."

"Like, seriously, we need to stop running into each other."

"You're right. You really need to stop stalking me around in your sorry little submarine."

"Just for the record, that 'sorry little submarine' has a name."

"Oh, my apologies. Such an idiotic thought had never occured to me before. Pray forgive me."

"You are this close to your grave, Kidd."

"And you're lucky my patience actually bothers to keep you off yours."

"Oh, that so does it."

"Come at me, bro!"

"Eh. I'd rather not."

"Scared?"

"Actually, no. Wanna know why? Because my 'sorry little submarine' has been gracefully revving up and ready to leave. As in now, as in right."

"I thought that 'sorry little submarine' - which, in fact, _is _a sorry little submarine - has a name."

"Shut up."

**The End**


End file.
